Rich Girl
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Ele, apenas um jovem trabalhador. Ela, a herdeira da família real. Unidos pelo destino, surge uma amizade que cresce cada vez mais, contrariando as leis da alta sociedade, que fará de tudo para separalos.
1. Fuga

_CardCaptor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Apenas peguei-os emprestado._

**

* * *

**

**Rich Girl**

**I – Fuga**

"Já cansei de ficar aqui", pensou ela, enquanto observava o jardim através da janela. Estava tudo planejado para esta noite. Iria sair e se divertir. Para onde iria, ainda não sabia, já que não costumava andar pela cidade. Ninguém saberia, é claro, pois seu pai nunca a deixaria sair do castelo, ainda mais sozinha, sem a guarda de seu irmão mais velho. Sakura suspirou, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. Ás vezes se cansava de pertencer à família real e por causa disso nunca poder decidir sobre nada. Mesmo estando com dezesseis anos, ainda tinha que viver sob as regras que cercavam a alta sociedade. O que era um saco, na opinião dela.

Após o jantar, deu boa-noite ao seu pai, Fujitaka, e seu irmão, Touya, e subiu para o seu quarto, como fazia todas as noites. Deitou-se embaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos, esperando. Quando o castelo se encheu de silêncio e todos pareciam dormir, ela se levantou. Colocou um vestido preto, que terminava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Abriu a janela cuidadosamente, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Olhou para baixo, sentindo o vento levantar seus cabelos. Um frio passou-lhe pela barriga. Apesar de seu quarto ficar no terceiro andar, havia construído uma corda amarrando diversos panos que pegara da lavanderia. Só esperava que eles fossem agüentar seu peso.

Amarrou uma das pontas ao pé da cama e jogou a outra para baixo, que caiu em cima da grama fofa. Tinha que ser agora. Passou pela janela e foi descendo, segurando firmemente nos nós que havia feito e apoiando os pés na parede. O vento atrapalhava, balançando a corda e jogando Sakura de um lado para o outro. Sem olhar para baixo, ela continuou descendo, até que seus pés encontraram a grama.

O problema agora era outro. Não havia como pular o muro, que era extremamente alto. Mas ela sabia que, por volta das onze horas, o porteiro deixava o seu posto para buscar seu jantar com a cozinheira. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore de onde podia observá-lo. Quando ele saiu, atravessou o portão correndo.

Mal podia acreditar que estava do lado de fora. Parecia que havia deixado todos os seus problemas para trás. Onde ela estava agora ninguém lhe diria o que fazer, ou como fazer, ou para onde ir. Tudo era uma decisão que ela deveria tomar, sozinha, sem ser influenciada por ninguém.

Caminhou pela rua. Observava as pessoas indo e vindo, conversando alegremente, os casais abraçados e se beijando. Todos curtindo sua noite de sábado. Os bares estavam abertos, lotados, e Sakura pode ver dezenas de cores nos anúncios luminosos e ouvir as diferentes músicas que se juntavam naquela única avenida. Agora poderia se divertir de verdade, como as pessoas normais. Nada de festas chiques e tediosas, com pessoas mais chatas ainda.

Ia atravessar a rua quando alguém puxou seu braço, trazendo-a para um beco escuro.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?"

Ela levantou os olhos, vendo parcialmente dois homens vestidos de preto. Voltou-se para a rua.

"Com licença."

Um dos sujeitos colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura, empurrando-a contra a parede.

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Nós vamos nos divertir um pouco..."

Enquanto um deles segurava seus braços, o outro começou a deslizar a mão pelas suas pernas, subindo para dentro de seu vestido.

"Me solta!"

"Eu sei que você quer fazer isso."

Sakura fechou os olhos. Não conseguia se mexer, mas ainda podia gritar.

"Socorro!"

"Você vai gost..."

Ouviu um barulho de pancada. Outro. Sentia-se livre, mas ainda tinha medo e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, começou a chorar.

"Ei moça... Está tudo bem agora."

Ao ouvir aquela voz diferente, pacífica, Sakura abriu os olhos e viu, entre as lágrimas, um garoto da sua idade, olhando-a.

"Você está bem?"

"Es... estou..."

Olhou para baixo e viu seus dois algozes, desmaiados no chão.

"Daqui a pouco eles vão acordar. Vamos sair daqui."

O garoto andou até a luz da avenida. Sakura olhou melhor para ele. Era bonito e simpático. Ainda meio tonta pelo que havia acabado de passar, seguiu-o.

"Eu posso te levar até a sua casa, se você quiser."

"Não! Quer dizer... não precisa."

Não queria revelar ao novo amigo que ela era uma princesa, que morava em um castelo e que era a herdeira da maior fortuna do país. Se fizesse isso, ele se tornaria como as outras pessoas, que só se aproximavam dela pelo seu dinheiro. Estava feliz que ele não soubesse quem ela realmente era, e pretendia continuar assim. Por isso resolveu dar uma desculpa, ante o olhar preocupado do garoto.

"Eu moro aqui perto, posso ir andando sozinha."

"Tem certeza? Existem muitas outras pessoas por aí que podem tentar se aproveitar de você."

"Eu sei, mas tomarei cuidado."

Despediu-se e correu de volta para casa. Estava arrependida de ter desafiado as regras e saído de casa sozinha. Se aquele garoto não tivesse aparecido... Não queria nem pensar. Na sua mente só dizia para si mesma que nunca mais fugiria de casa, e que faria tudo que seu pai pedia.

Quando alcançou o portão, ele estava do lado do porteiro, de braços cruzados, esperando-a.

* * *

"Pai, me desculpe, eu..."

"O que você estava pensando?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Vá já para o seu quarto. E não saia enquanto eu não mandar!"

Sakura subiu, chorando. Fujitaka virou-se para o filho mais velho, que observava a cena.

"Fique de olho nela."

"Sim, senhor."

**Continua...**

* * *

_Essa é minha primeira fic em capítulos, e espero que tenham gostado deste começo. Muitas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer, então continuem acompanhando! -_


	2. Festa

**Rich Girl**

**II – Festa**

Sakura acordou cedo, logo após o nascer do sol. Abraçou as cobertas, sem a mínima vontade de se levantar. Mais um dia, o mesmo tédio de sempre. Esticou o braço, puxando a cortina e deixando a luz encher o quarto. Naquela manhã quente, um mergulho não iria matar ninguém. Vestiu seu maiô e saiu, esperando não encontrar ninguém no caminho.

A água estava gelada, mas isso não a impediu de pular e atravessar a piscina diversas vezes. Adorava nadar, principalmente logo depois de acordar. Assim que colocou a cabeça para fora da água, deu de cara com seu irmão, Touya, que segurava um roupão com o braço direito.

"Vista-se", disse ele, seco. "Nosso pai quer falar com você."

"O que ele quer?", perguntou Sakura, enquanto subia a escada da piscina.

"Não sei, mas parece que está inventando alguma coisa para esta noite."

O Sr. Fujitaka adorava dar festas no castelo dos Kinomoto. Eram sempre feitas em cima da hora, mas eram para sempre lembradas por cada um de seus convidados. Cada festa tinha um tema diferente e atraíam pessoas de todos os lugares, enchendo o castelo de diferentes homens e mulheres.

Ele estava sentado em seu escritório, numa enorme cadeira giratória de couro marrom. Atrás dele havia uma janela que proporcionava uma linda vista do jardim, mas que no momento estava protegida por uma cortina. Prateleiras ocupavam todas as paredes, e em cima deles havia diversos livros sobre os mais variados assuntos, de passarinhos a observação de estrelas e planetas. Sakura e Touya entraram em silêncio, esperando que o pai lhes dirigisse a palavra.

"Que tal um festa hoje à noite? Já enviei os convites."

Sakura sorriu, fingindo gostar da idéia.

"Está ótimo, papai."

"Qual o tema dessa vez?"

"Branco! Todos virão vestidos de branco. Os empregados já estão organizando o salão. Apresentem-se lá às dezenove horas em ponto."

"Sim, papai", concordou Sakura.

"Com licença", disse Touya, se retirando, ao que foi seguido por sua irmã. Assim que estavam longe o suficiente, ele desabafou:

"Não sei como ele não se cansa dessas festas."

"Touya, você sabe que ele faz isso desde que a mamãe morreu. Talvez isso o alegre um pouco."

"É... talvez."

Foram para a sala, tomar café da manhã. Sakura passou a tarde organizando seu armário e trocando de vestidos, até encontrar um que lhe agradasse.

* * *

Quando o relógio anunciou sete horas da noite, Touya já estava na entrada do salão, vestindo um elegante terno branco. Seu pai ajustava os últimos detalhes com os empregados. Sakura chegou correndo, alguns minutos atrasada, sob o olhar reprovador de seu pai. Mesmo assim, ela não pode deixar de admirar o trabalho que haviam feito no salão de festas, todo decorado com balões e faixas brancas. Havia uma mesa de bufê em um canto, repleta de delícias. Levantou a barra do seu vestido para subir o degrau e observar melhor. Ela usava um vestido longo – e branco – com rendas e detalhes azuis permeando as mangas e a barra. Um colar com uma pedra azul lhe adornava o pescoço. O salão ficava na parte de cima da casa; assim, Touya pôde observar, ao longe, os convidados chegando. Logo o salão estava cheio de pessoas bonitas e bem-vestidas. A música tocava alta e algumas delas estavam no centro, dançando, enquanto outras conversavam às mesas. A família Kinomoto cumprimentava todos que chegavam.

Quando não havia mais novos convidados, Sakura deu uma volta pelo salão conversando rapidamente com as pessoas, como era usual. Logo já estava cansada daquela festa. Queria voltar para o seu quarto e dormir, mas seu pai não permitiria que deixasse um de seus eventos sociais. Quando ninguém estava olhando, saiu do salão e fechou a porta de vidro, aliviada. Apoiou-se na sacada, observando a cidade iluminada pelo luar. Seu vestido agitava-se com o vento, assim como seus cabelos. Logo sentiu uma presença perto de si e virou-se. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos, vestindo um smoking preto, também observava a cidade, com as mãos atrás das costas. Sakura observou-o. Aquele rosto lhe parecia familiar. Aproximou-se, olhando-o.

"Você é o garoto de ontem à noite!"

Ele deu um pulo, assustando-se com a presença dela. Não esperava que alguém mais estivesse ali.

"Desculpe...", ele começou a dizer, mas logo também a reconheceu. "Você estava na cidade!"

"Sim! E você me salvou", ela disse emocionada, por ter encontrado seu herói novamente.

"Não foi nada", ele disse envergonhado. Estendeu a mão. "Aliás, sou Syaoran Li."

"Sou Sakura", ela respondeu, apertando a mão dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui fora, Syaoran?"

"Eu... só estou descansando um pouco. E você, não devia estar na festa?"

"Também estou um pouco cansada."

A porta de vidro se abriu. Assim que viram quem era, Syaoran se abaixou, apoiando um joelho no chão e abaixando a cabeça.

"Sakura! Algumas pessoas aqui querem conhecê-la melhor."

"Já estou indo, papai."

Assim que a porta se fechou novamente, ela virou-se para falar com Syaoran, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo naquela posição.

"O que você está fazendo!"

"Desculpe-me, princesa. Se eu soubesse que você era a princesa Sakura Kinomoto, nunca lhe teria dirigido a palavra daquela maneira."

"Do que você está falando? Pare com isso e levante-se agora!"

Ele obedeceu, mas permaneceu de cabeça baixa, com os cabelos cobrindo seus olhos. Ela segurou seu braço.

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Nunca. Agora vamos voltar para a festa."

"Eu não posso, eu..."

Nesse momento, um dos cozinheiros apareceu ofegante, vindo da entrada de serviço.

"Li! O chefe quer que você pegue umas caixas lá embaixo."

"Já estou indo", ele respondeu, acenando. Sakura continuou a olhar para ele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Desculpe-me, princesa. Mas eu não pertenço à sua festa."

Desceu as escadas, deixando-a perplexa e sozinha sob a luz da lua.

**Continua...**


	3. Chocolate

**Rich Girl**

**III – Chocolate**

Sakura passou a noite pensando em Syaoran. Antes imaginava que seu salvador era um lindo príncipe, e agora... Ele continuava sendo lindo, mas não tinha uma única gota de sangue real. Era um simples empregado do castelo! Mas isso não importava. Ele parecia ser um cara legal e simpático, o único no mundo que havia conversado com ela como se ela fosse uma pessoa normal, e faria de tudo para conhecê-lo melhor.

Assim, quando foi pegar o café da manhã, separou um pedaço de bolo para dar a ele quando o encontrasse e embrulhou-o em um guardanapo. Afinal, não há nada melhor para começar uma amizade do que um pouco de chocolate com leite condensado e granulado por cima.

Com o doce em mãos, Sakura começou a percorrer o castelo. Começou pela cozinha e passou pela piscina, para encontrá-lo no jardim a alguns metros da casa. Estava completamente diferente do que no dia anterior, pois estava aparando as roseiras com uma tesoura enorme e vestia calças e blusa surradas. Sakura cumprimentou-o, estendendo-lhe o pedaço de bolo.

"Olá, Syaoran."

Ele passou um lenço pela testa suada antes de conseguir olhar para ela, tapando o sol com a mão.

"Princesa Sakura", disse surpreso, fazendo uma reverência. Ela pegou-lhe pelo braço, puxando-o para cima.

"Já disse que você não precisa fazer isso. E pode me chamar de Sakura."

"Certo, prin... Sakura".

"Eu trouxe bolo para você".

"Obrigado", ele disse, pegando o embrulho das mãos dela. "Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, achando que ele estava tirando sarro da sua cara.

"Estou trazendo um pedaço de bolo pra você, não é óbvio?"

"Não, eu quis dizer... você é uma princesa, e eu... estou aqui cortando plantas."

"E daí? Eu sou uma princesa porque nasci assim, e você está trabalhando aqui por algum motivo, e não podemos mudar isso. Mas se você acha que as nossas origens são mais importantes do que o nosso presente agora, então eu não posso fazer nada."

Ela começou a andar de volta, com raiva. Estava tentando de tudo para fazer amizade com ele e ele a tratava desse jeito, ignorando suas boas intenções. Já estava na metade do caminho quando ouviu Syaoran chamá-la.

"Sakura, espera!"

Ele correu ao seu encontro e estendeu-lhe uma rosa vermelha.

"Você tem razão. Vamos começar de novo, tudo bem?"

Ela sorriu e pegou a rosa. Ia dizer alguma coisa, quando Touya chegou.

"Sakura", ele disse, sério, "por que você está falando com um empregado?"

"Eu...", ela ficou sem saber o que dizer.

"Desculpe-me, senhor", Syaoran interrompeu, salvando-a mais uma vez. "É minha culpa, mas eu precisava avisá-la que deveria tomar cuidado enquanto estão cortando a grama". Apontou o jardineiro ao longe, que carregava um cortador de grama.

"Tudo bem. Vamos, o seu professor de piano está lhe esperando".

Ela seguiu o irmão de volta ao castelo, mas não sem antes acenar para Syaoran Li com a rosa.

* * *

Em cada dia da semana a princesa Kinomoto tinha uma aula diferente. Todas eram dentro do castelo, pois seu pai não autorizava sua saída, e os professores eram altamente qualificados, escolhidos a dedo das melhores escolas particulares do país. Segunda-feira era o dia da aula de piano, que ela detestava. O dia que mais gostava era terça-feira, quando tinha aula de natação, e que não demorou a chegar. Foi para a piscina logo cedo, para treinar um pouco antes que a professora chegasse, e achou que fosse morrer de vergonha quando encontrou Syaoran lá, limpando a piscina com uma rede.

"Bom dia, Sakura."

"Syaoran!", disse, cobrindo-se com a toalha. "Além de aparar roseiras, você também limpa piscinas?"

"Pois é... Acho que não há serviço que eu não faça por aqui. Mas já estou quase terminando."

"Não tem problema, eu espero", ela disse, sentando-se numa cadeira branca debaixo de um guarda-sol amarelo. "Minha professora só vai chegar..."

"Ás oito e meia, eu sei."

Ela olhou para ele, assustada.

"É por isso que eu limpo a piscina às sete e meia."

"Ah sim, claro. Mas ainda é muito cedo... que horas você acorda?"

"Seis horas em ponto", ele respondeu, jogando as folhas, que havia capturado na piscina, em um balde.

"Mas isso é muito cedo!"

"Eu sei", ele riu, "mas eu moro longe e demoro uma hora para chegar aqui".

"Onde você mora?"

Syaoran olhou para ela, sorrindo.

"Você não iria saber".

"Claro que iria!", ela levantou-se com as mãos na cintura, desafiando-o.

"Está bem..."

Ele deixou a rede perto da piscina e aproximou-se dela, abaixando-se para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura. Sakura pôde sentir a respiração dele batendo atrás de sua orelha, o que fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

"Está vendo aquelas casas lá em cima?", ele disse, apontando para o morro, quase todo verde a não ser por algumas construções, a muitos quilômetros de distância. Sakura balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir falar. "Então... em uma delas mora minha família".

Dito isso, ele se virou para continuar a trabalhar. Sakura inspirou fundo, tentando recobrar sua respiração normal e voltar à conversa.

"Como é a sua família?"

"Ah, nós somos muito unidos... Meu pai já morreu por isso eu preciso trabalhar para ajudar minha mãe a criar minha irmãzinha."

"Sinto muito pelo seu pai..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. Minha mãe sempre diz que aquela era a hora dele partir".

Constrangida por trazer à tona aquelas memórias tristes, Sakura desviou do assunto.

"Você gostou do bolo de chocolate?"

"Sim, estava muito bom, obrigado".

"Se quiser, eu posso pegar mais para você".

Syaoran riu.

"Não precisa, nós somos bem-alimentados por aqui". Levantou a rede, segurando a alça do balde. "Pronto, pode usar a piscina agora".

"Obrigada, Syaoran".

"Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho", ele disse, carregando tudo para o depósito na casa da piscina. Sakura esticou a toalha na cadeira e mergulhou, dando a volta na piscina por baixo da água. Quando emergiu, Syaoran já estava saindo da casa da piscina, indo em direção a alguma outra tarefa.

"Syaoran", ela gritou, acenando para ele. "Quando eu vou te ver de novo?"

"A gente se encontra por aí". Ele sorriu e acenou de volta, antes de se afastar.

**Continua...**


End file.
